


I'm Gonna Live

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian finds a reason to live and that reason is sex with Bodhi, M/M, and love of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "Mostly romance." Bodhi laughed, "But yeah, sex too." Cassian was quiet for a moment. Bodhi took the time to admire him, making no secret of it now that he'd confessed. Suddenly, Cassian straightened, startling Bodhi."Screw this." Cassian said, eyes set with determination and a wild hope, "I'm gonna live."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off a scene in Firefly

They were probably going to die, that much was clear. The troopers were too numerous, and Cassian and Bodhi were tired and cornered, able to hear the large group of troopers coming down the hallway towards their cover. Many would say Bodhi was being pessimistic, but he'd call it realism. There was a very very small chance that they could make it out of this.

"There's too many." Cassian collapsed next to him, leaning heavily against the desk they'd tipped over for cover, nearly dropping his blaster with how his hands shook from exhaustion, "There's too many."

Bodhi was bleeding from his shoulder, Cassian was practically radiating fatigue, and they both knew this was likely the end. Cassian curled up close to Bodhi, and Bodhi couldn't stay quiet anymore. If they were going to die here, he had to at least let Cassian know that he was loved.

"I know the timing kinda sucks," he started, "but I'm in love with you." He could feel Cassian's eyes on him, and forced himself to meet them. They were wide and brilliant and so lovely that Bodhi had to stop and catch his breath, "I just wish we'd had more time. There was so much I wanted to do. With you, that is." he said, shifting to rest his hand on Cassian's wrist.

"Me?" Cassian asked, scooting closer to him, his body warm and familiar, comforting in the face of probable death, "You love me?"

"Yeah. You. I think I've loved you since a little after Scariff."

"I didn't know you felt that way." Cassian's voice was warm, almost happy.

"I didn't exactly make a spectacle of it." the corner of Bodhi's lips twitched, he saw Cassian's eyes dart down at the movement. He didn't move away, and that was all the confirmation Bodhi needed. The warm glow in his chest was only slightly dampened by their impending demise. Cassian cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"You mentioned stuff. Stuff like... sex?" he questioned, trying a little too hard to seem like the idea didn't light a fire in him. Bodhi knew he was attractive, he knew _interest_ when he saw it. But he did want more than that with Cassian, much much more. And from the way Cassian was looking at him, like Bodhi hung the stars in the sky, he could guess that Cassian did too.

"Mostly romance." Bodhi laughed, "But yeah, sex too." Cassian was quiet for a moment. Bodhi took the time to admire him, making no secret of it now that he'd confessed. Suddenly, Cassian straightened, startling Bodhi.

"Screw this." Cassian said, eyes set with determination and a wild hope, "I'm gonna live." He raised his blaster with new vigor, exhaustion seemingly pushed down for now, darting out of cover, blasting away at the enemies down the hall. Bodhi called after him fearfully, raising his own blaster to cover him. The troopers obviously weren't expecting the reckless charge, and it gave them the edge they needed to start gaining ground.

"Come on, Bodhi." Cassian called, a devil-may-care grin on his face, "I have a reason to live again, let's survive to fulfill it."

He charged down the hall like a man on a mission, and with newfound hope, Bodhi began planning exactly how they was going to accomplish it.


End file.
